Unfair
by Day Dreamer2
Summary: This goes with my fic 'The Letter' but it's not the sequel, very slight Yaoi (Daisuke/??)


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor am I making any money off of this. A 02 fic. Say no to Davis Bashing! This fic takes place after the end of the Season when Davis is about 14. Goes with my fic 'The Letter' but is NOT the sequel. R&R! I am using their American names, as that is all I know.

Unfair

By

Day Dreamer

Copyright©.DayDreamer2002, all rights reserved

((?? POV, it's a surprise!))

I was sitting next to Davis in the courtroom. I admired Davis's courage, he didn't have to be here, they had his testimony on a video so he wouldn't have to face his father but he was adamant about coming. Jun had to be here, she was due to be called up, she was sat on her littler brother's other side.

Mr Motimiya spouted all this total bull about how Davis was an attention seeker, able to wrap anyone around his little finger. Davis was brave throughout, keeping his head held high all while his dad spoke……..but when his mother took the stand and backed his dad up that brave wall crumbled. Jun slipped an arm around the 14 year old and whispered soothingly to him. I had a new respect for Jun now, when I first met the Motimiya siblings I never imagined them to be this close, but hurt one and the other will show their true colours and give you a royal beat down.

I kept a hand on Davis's shoulder as Jun took the stand, the defence was harsh, accusing Jun of making up having heard her father beating her little brother up because she felt she had to stick up for him. Jun was calm though, answered the questions calmly and maturely, the defence tried and tried to trip her up but he couldn't.

If I had been up there I would have cracked, I would have started screaming and shouting and cursing because no one does that to Davis and gets away with it. I seem a little over protective don't I? Well it's hard not to be protective of Davis; he puts up this huge front of being a loudmouth just so he wont get hurt if people don't like the inner him. Everyone knew it was a front, that's why we put up with it, waiting for the day when he'd realise he didn't have to do anything to impress us. We know how loyal he is, how brave he is and how caring he is.

Kari doesn't know what she's throwing away, Davis doesn't give affections away very often and not to just anybody. I should know, I've been trying to get him to focus his affections on me. No such luck.

The jury are leaving now to discuss their verdict. If the judicial system works they'll throw the book at Mr Motimiya. Davis was standing away to one side, sipping anxiously on a coffee; he rubbed his eyes trying to hide the bags. Matt tells me that he hasn't been sleeping. The blonde would get up in the night and find him sitting on the windowsill silently. Hopefully tonight when this stress is over with he'll get some rest, or I might just have to make him. He's gonna make himself sick, Ken took him out to lunch today but he simply picked at his food, instead of inhaling like we are all used to. His tan skin was paler than usual and his chocolate eyes were almost lifeless…..almost but not quite.

I crossed the room to him; I broke half my sandwich that I haven't been eating.

"Here Davis, you need to eat something" Davis looked at me.

"No thanks, you have it, I'm not hungry" He answered me softly. I sighed and gave him my world famous frown "Ok, ok, I'll eat it, just stop looking at me like that" I smiled and handed it to him. It never fails. He took mouse like bites from the roll.

"Nervous?" I asked. He nodded rubbing his hand over his eyes again. He was being so brave, it was inhuman!

We were called back in to court again soon after, I couldn't remember was a quick decision a good or a bad thing? The foreman guy stood up.

"Have you reached a verdict upon which you are all agreed?"

"Yes"

"Do you find the defendant Mr Motimiya guilty or not guilty of child abuse?"

"Guilty!" I felt Davis squeeze my hand, how'd that get there? The judge turned to Mr Motimiya.

"For the crime of child abuse I sentence you to 18 months in prison with parole eligibility in 6 months" He told him gravely. The court was in uproar, well at least our section. Jun was yelling her head off, that sentence was pitiful! Davis was stunned, I think I was to, Jun was dragged from the court, leaving me with her brother.

"That's so UNFAIR!" Davis yelled as his father was taken down from the docks, he glanced pleadingly at his mother, she gave him a look that would have frozen Hell. I tried to keep my hold on him but he tore away from the others, and me, his loud sobs filtering back to us.

We stood to leave the courtroom, we couldn't believe it, at the most that monster would only be locked away for a year and a half.

"If there was an ounce of justice is this world it would have been ten years!" Yolei was more vocal than most about her disagreement with the sentence though we all felt the exact same way.

"Shouldn't someone go after Davis?" Joe asked. I nodded, 

"I'll go"

I walked towards the mens room. As soon as I opened the door I could here someone vainly trying to muffle their weeping. I looked under the stalls until I spotted the feet of my friend. I pushed the door, damn it was locked!

"Davis, open the door" I told him softly,

"No!" God that bloke could be stubborn!

"Let me in!" I demanded ok so I don't have a lot of patience right now, do you blame me? My tone must've showed I meant business cos I heard him draw the bolt across. I hate seeing Davis cry, tears had no place on a face that perfect. I drew him in to my arms and hugged him tightly.

"I know Davis, that sentence stinks" I whispered to him, he just cried harder in to my chest, his arms like a vice around my middle. We stood like that for a while; I don't really know how long. But he had spent all his tears and let go of me, I tried to hide my disappointment as he splashed his face with cold water and tried to erase the traces of tears. He stared at me through the mirror.

"18 months? Is that all my suffering is worth?" He asked me, I didn't have an answer. I don't think he expected me too.

"I'm sorry Davis" I told him.

"Yeah me too" He turned around to face me "Thanks Tai"


End file.
